Relaciones a Traicionar
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: KanKushi. Reto "Parejas Crack" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" Y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Había despertado el amor de un hombre inocente que no sería capaz de corresponder. Kankuro era un niño encaminado a madurar, un pequeño hombre que aún no aprendía de la vida, de amores, de vicios y las relaciones que podía traicionar.


**Título:** Relaciones a traicionar.

**Sumary:** Y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Había despertado el amor de un hombre inocente que no sería capaz de corresponder./Kankuro era un niño. Alguien con un futuro largo y encaminado a madurar, un pequeño hombre que aún no aprendía de la vida y de amores, de vicios y las relaciones que podía traicionar.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia participa en el concurso "Parejas Crack" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"

**Pareja:** KanKushi (?)

**Cantidad de palabras:** 4, 153

**Disclamer: **Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados a él y a su editorial, que conste que nada de esto es lucrativo ni ilegal… Espero…

O

O

O

El azul índigo que reflejaba la Luna bañó cada rincón con su tono como densa neblina, dándole ese aspecto de nostalgia y melancolía digno de un sitio siniestro. Sus pies se movieron lentos e importunados en espera de encontrarle ritmo a su caminar torpe, producto de algunos tragos circulando libres por su torrente sanguíneo.

Se encontraba solo, deambulando por ahí a altas horas de la noche sin nadie para detenerle. Gaara se había ido de la aldea junto a Temari como escolta, abandonándolo juntos a esos malditos ancianos del consejo y las responsabilidades de la Aldea de la Arena.

La temperatura había descendido drásticamente pero no era algo preocupante, la vida en el desierto era un constante ir y venir entre la muerte por deshidratación en las mañanas y la hipotermia por las noches. Aunque, si era sincero, con el alcohol que circulaba libre por su sistema, poco importaba si el frío escozor que sentía por todo su cuerpo se volvería la causa de su deceso.

Los últimos días se habían vuelto una extraña rutina donde cada anochecer era el paso a tortuosas memorias y recuerdos tristes, emociones de melancolía y un sinfín de preguntas que no se atrevía formular.

Venían a él aquellos días infelices, cuando él no era más que un indefenso crío de mamá. El cómo ella le sostenía su sonrisa, algunas veces forzada, y se veía obligada a dejarlos de lado a él y su hermana debido al dolor de estar embarazada del próximo contenedor del Shukaku. Jamás volvería a hurgar en las cosas de Gaara, aparentemente una estúpida fotografía de su madre podía más.

Bah, realmente estaba pasando por un periodo patético de añoranza, pero volvería a sus cinco sentidos cuándo sus hermanos estuvieran presentes en casa para criticar. Él había madurado.

Aunque también deseaba ver que tanto le duraba esa madurez.

La dulce inclemencia del viento llevó sobre sus corrientes el débil silbido de una dulce voz, cantando estrofas de letras tan entendibles como pueden interpretarse en las estrofas de la lluvia. Kankuro cerró los ojos, dejando resbalar el cúmulo de agua fría por sus mejillas como si el cielo llorase sobre él.

Fue avanzando con mayor rapidez, pendiente de cubrirse entre techos y tejados del agua que se estrellaba con violencia contra el suelo. Un silbido del viento desconcertó sus sentidos, y las pequeñas explosiones que siguieron llamaron su atención, neutralizando los estragos de la bebida. Sus labios estaban resecos, temblando ligeramente de frío, la urgencia de llegar a casa era enorme y sin embargo sabía que tenía que ir…

Estaba retirado pero eso no lo importó en lo absoluto a sus piernas, aunque el cansancio hiciera mella en sus músculos después lo ignoraría, era mucho más importante llegar en ese preciso momento. Sabía que algo estaba pasando, pues a medida que se aproximaba los sonidos que delataban un combate en el área de la puerta principal se volvían más atronadores.

Nubes de polvo se esparcían por el lugar a pesar del agua, junto a varios cuerpos que volaban en el aire hasta estrellarse con la estructura más cercana. Parecía un ataque a la aldea. Uno de una sola persona, más concretamente de alguien del sexo femenino.

La observó por unos instantes, con aquella atrayente furia que se deslizaba por cada uno de sus movimientos. Su delicada silueta danzando contra cada uno de los míseros hombres que intentaban detener su paso, la cortina de cabellos rojos que se mecía frenética en una implacable batalla contra el viento característico de las noches en el desierto. Ella sonreía, torciendo sus carnosos labios carmines, hacia la derecha en una mueca demente de insana diversión.

Su cuerpo no presentaba ningún síntoma de malestar más allá del hecho de perder levemente la temperatura corporal conforme sucedían los minutos bajo aquella refrescante llovizna. Acabar con tantos a la ver no parecía agotarle en lo más mínimo.

Era flexible, ágil y cruelmente asertiva con cada golpe que asestaba, devorando al enemigo con cada gramo de su ira, bellamente delineada en los rasgos femeninos. Kankuro quedó impacto mientras cientos de los hombres de su aldea eran derrotados en menos de un segundo, sin darse cuenta como poco a poco la extraña mujer se apropiaba de la batalla.

Estaba tan admirado de aquella fuerza, aquél cabello rojo brillante y los ojos más maravillosamente intimidantes que hubiera visto jamás, embelesado en la cadenciosa danza de sus caderas al pelear que apenas reaccionó cuándo ella detuvo su cruzada. Su figura era estilizada, y desprendía un aire de sensualidad que encendía todos sus sentidos, apenas evidenciaba los años que le adelantaba.

La mirada firme de sus ojos violetas imprimía la misma ferocidad que su capacidad física, atrapándolo en el reciente descubrimiento de que no sabía quién era ella. — ¿Y tú quién diablos eres, dattebane? —Preguntó con voz cortante, haciendo notar un deje de aburrimiento e irritación. — ¿También tengo que pelear contigo?

—Y-Yo…—Las palabras murieron, atascadas en su garganta. Tragar le daba la sensación de hiel bajando lentamente y corroyéndolo todo, incluyendo una buena respuesta para la intrusa. Ella le lanzó un gesto desafiante, junto a la más cínica sonrisa que hubiera visto antes, burlándose de su evidente confusión. El castaño reaccionó, indignado ante su provocación. — ¡Se supone que yo debería preguntar eso, idiota!

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme idiota, mocoso imbécil?! —Exclamó iracunda. — ¿¡A mí, la gran Uzumaki Kushina, la Habanero Sangriento!? —De dos largos y resonantes pasos lo encaró inmediatamente, señalándolo con el índice sobre el pecho.

— ¡Tú fuiste quién atacó nuestra aldea! —Gritó nervioso, tratando de rebatirla. Su nombre parecía serle conocido, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado en algún lado. Ella cambio su gesto, y detuvo su acusación, retrocediendo unos centímetros. Con descuido se acomodó los mechones rojizos de su cabello que comenzaron a molestarle, inflando sus mejillas con adorable molestia cuando estos volvían a posarse sobre sus pómulos colorados. Él la miró asustado, preguntándose cómo podía cambiar de actitud tan rápidamente.

—Ah, eso. —La pelirroja parecía sorprendida. —Ellos empezaron.

Lucía ligeramente avergonzada. La imponencia en batalla de segundos atrás que había visto en sus ojos violetas se había desvanecido y ahora solamente le daba la impresión de alguien orgullosa, que aunque arrepentida, no iba a disculparse por sus actos.

Era un maldito demonio.

¿Cómo podía lucir tan peligrosa como ninja y tan encantadora como mujer?

Kankuro suspiró, sin saber cómo arreglar el maldito desastre; por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a creerle. Algunos de los ninjas que fueron abatidos comenzaban a despertar, extrañándose de verlo junto a la agresora en completa calma; otros más seguían descansando el frío suelo.

Cuándo Gaara volviera, además que prohibirle que le volviera a dejar a cargo de la aldea cuando chicas locas a medianoche podían venir a atacarlos, hablaría muy seriamente sobre la seguridad. O esa pelirroja era exageradamente poderosa, o ellos unos enclenques que cualquiera podría derrotar; aunque casi aseguraba que la primera opción era la correcta…

Volvió su mirada hacia el frente. La fémina seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa, quizás esperando ver su resolución. No podía negar que ella le había fascinado, sin embargo por más que quisiera eliminar trámites burocráticos y quizás invitarla a pasear no podía simplemente tomar su palabra y hacer como que nada había pasado.

Al menos no con tantos testigos. — ¿Y bien, vas a decir algo? Me estoy aburriendo ´ttebane…—Exclamó la joven, meciendo su cuerpo hacia delante y atrás en un mohín infantil de impaciencia. Tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería bueno verla fastidiarse y que empezara a buscar la diversión por cuenta propia.

—Espera, primero tienes que contarme todo… —Llamó el moreno, fijando su atención en un objeto metálico que no había notado y pronto lo llenó de pavor. — ¿Eres de la Hoja…?

—Duh, por supuesto. —Ella palmeó su hombro, sonriéndole con diversión. —Aunque escapé de ahí…

—Oh, diablos…—La acababa de reconocer.

—Descuida, el idiota del Hokage ni siquiera se va a enterar.

No tuvo tiempo de procesar que quizás estaba tratando con una renegada muy peligrosa, pues ella le tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo llevó arrastrando hacia un viejo edificio sin oportunidad de escaparse. Genial, no solo su Kazekage quería matarlo por no defender a la aldea de un ataque nocturno sino que posiblemente sería castrado por Naruto por el solo pensamiento de querer ligar con su madre.

**O**

**O**

**O**

La lluvia continuaba arreciando, mientras ellos seguían corriendo en dirección contraria a la escena de los hechos. Ella parecía contrariada, buscando lugar por el cual entrar en una de las pocas construcciones de la zona, sosteniendo desesperadamente su brazo mientras lo llevaba a su ritmo. Vagamente se preguntó porque ni siquiera hacia siquiera el intento por soltarse, pero la calidez que emanaba de esas finas manos de porcelana no le daba oportunidad a pensar.

La vio bufar con molestia cuándo por fin encontraron una puerta entreabierta, adentrándose al refugio de la oscuridad nocturna. La luz de la Luna entraba tenuemente a través de los ventanales y el área estaba abandonada, pronto sería demolido. Apenas vio un sitio sobre el cuál descansar la pelirroja se abalanzó a este, llevándolo con ella.

Ella quedó tendida sobre montones de telas y algún material esponjoso mientras que el castaño tuvo la suerte de caer en la orilla de aquél conjunto y estrellarse directamente contra el suelo. — ¡Este lugar es genial, dattebane! —Soltó su agarre y lo miro fijamente. —Oye tú, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, eso es grosero.

—Kankuro. —Masculló, decidiendo ahorrarse la sarta de maldiciones que deseaba dedicarle a la mujer. Era obvio que nada de eso serviría con la pelirroja. —Me dicen Kankuro del Desierto…

— ¿Conoces a Gaara? Algo rarito, pero es amigo de mi Naruto. —El aludido se sorprendió de la manera tan despreocupada en que hablaba del líder de una aldea aliada.

—Es mi hermano. —Informó, pretendiendo ver su reacción de incomodidad al insultar a su consanguíneo.

—Oh, ya veo. No se parecen en nada. —El castaño suspiró con cansancio, percatándose del pequeño problema que tenía la madre de Naruto, tenía la lengua floja… Muy floja y afilada, lista para interceder en el peor momento tal como el rubio. Y a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

—Me lo dicen seguido. —Respondió, queriendo evadir el tema. Era un hecho que siempre se acomplejó de no parecerse en nada a sus padres, no quiera había heredado el color de cabello rojo como el del menor de la familia, igual de intenso que el de la Uzumaki. Temari al menos había salido como una belleza, pero él no tenía más que su galantería y coquetería natural. La miró unos instantes, antes de atreverse a preguntar por curiosidad. —Bueno, ya que me trajo hasta aquí, ¿podría decirme que quiere?

— ¿Eh?

—Atacó la aldea a medianoche, me secuestró y ahora me insulta. Quisiera saber por qué. —Resopló, buscando mantener la paciencia, concentrarse únicamente en su réplica y mantener su vista alejada de las finas curvas de ella que eran tan destacables con su traje jounin. —Y también dijo algo sobre escaparse…—Mencionó.

La de ojos violetas bufó crispada. —Ese idiota ni siquiera se va enterar. —Se cruzó de brazos, dándole al chico una buena vista de sus atributos más destacados pero no dejo que eso lo intimida, no mucho. Malditos fueran los genes de esa mujer, combinando algo tan explosivo como su carácter junto a un monumento de divinidad. —Todo lo que hace es estar ocupado en sus asuntos, nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, `ttebane.

— ¿Es por eso que escapaste?

Un débil vaho que exhalaron sus labios, desvaneciéndose con sutileza entre las finas corrientes de viento que mecieron sus cabellos. Sublime como aquél calor se perdía de sus labios sonrosados sin poder evitarlo, dejando a la brisa fresca golpearlos con peligroso filo; resecos fueron probados por la joven que trataba de ignorar los cortes en ellos.

Había notado que su voz sonaba vagamente triste. No entendía la razón, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para suponer que su llegada tan imprevista estaba relacionada de alguna forma con los reclamos hacia un hombre que no le prestaba suficiente cuidado a su relación. Y ella era tan hermosa como para fijarse en un idiota que no la valoraba cómo merecía.

No era un completo experto en mujeres, pero está en particular parecía muy difícil de manejar. —No estaba escapando, bueno… No del todo. —En silenció asintió dándole oportunidad a continuar. —Tomé una misión de Konoha para venir aquí sin permiso.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —Agregó sin ser escuchado.

—Estaba segura que era una misión de alto rango cuando la robé, pero resulta que solo tenía que venir a entregar unos tontos papeles a la Arena. —Alzó su tono sin preocuparle el lastima el oído de su oyente. — ¡Y luego esos idiotas diciendo que no tenía permiso para entrar…!

Era ridículo como una historia sinsentido como esa concordaba perfectamente con su imagen de la pelirroja.

Casi sintió lástima por el tipo, casi, si no fuera porque ese hombre sostenía entre sus manos el amor de alguien tan increíble y demente que era capaz de destruir media aldea solo por llamar un poco de su atención. El padre de Naruto era alguien con suerte, y él, un muy mal amigo por no poder dejar de mirar el irresistible color de sus labios. —Oye…—Lo llamó, sacándolo de su trance. Kushina lo miraba con tibieza, tan dulcemente que lo hizo sonrojar. —T-Tú crees…—Presionó su boca, indecisa a averiguar. — ¿Tú crees que no soy una buena ninja? —La pregunta lo sorprendió. Ella se removió nerviosa, agitando las manos como si quisiera negar sus palabras. — ¡Sé que soy increíble y todo eso, pero…! —Se tranquilizó. — ¿Es necesario que siempre permanezca en la aldea, con misiones pequeñas solo porque Naruto y Minato no quieren que cause algo…?

—Ah…—Pero ella siguió hablando.

—También sé que soy muy imprudente a veces ´ttebbane, y aquella vez que ataqué al Raikage fue por una buena razón…—Exclamó desesperada, y sus manos cubrieron su rostro. — ¿A quién engaño? Soy mala ninja, ¿verdad?

Sus labios se cerraron. Temblando ligeramente trató de mantenerlos en unión, presionados con firmeza para impedir la revelación de los pequeños sollozos que le acompañaban a cada paso. Deseaba con recelo que la voz de su alma se quedara acallada, al menos hasta esa noche. El palpitar de su corazón resonó con violenta fiereza, golpeteando contra su piel aparentando romperla, la mano derecha, blanca cuál fino marfil y acentuada por la descendiente temperatura se posó sobre su pecho para tranquilizarlo.

El moreno se colocó inmediatamente a su lado, desafiando el intrigante color morado de sus orbes brillosos.

Él era más joven que ella, la Uzumaki debía tener al menos una década más que él y sin embargo su mirada se opacaba por la tentadora visión de aquellos irises casi traslucidos que se violentaban contra su persona. A pesar de su edad la igualaba en altura, e incluso estando así de cerca, con aquella garra masculina apresando su cintura y su bello rostro de rasgos toscos, pero definidos le daba la sensación de volverse pequeña entre los brazos de ese hombre. —Kushina…—Suspiró su nombre sobre su cuerpo. —Eres una ninja sorprendente, apaleaste sola a cientos de hombres y aun así…

Era absurdo para una mujer de su edad tener que reconocer que le agradaba estar a su lado de ese modo, extraño que su corazón latiera sincronizado con otro como una melodía de paz y calma que exaltaba sus sentidos, dejándole con ganas de más. Su cercanía no aceleraba su ritmo como un frenesí, y sin embargo era capaz de hacerla estremecerse anticipadamente por un anhelo sin nombre.

Sentir su calidez era como abrazar al sueño que noche tras noche solía escapar. Y lo aferras, lo sostienes entre tus brazos, tocarlo te hace feliz pero el dulce anhelo vence y se cuela entre tus espacios para escabullirse a ningún lado y dejar un profundo hueco de soledad.

Kankuro era un niño. Alguien con un futuro largo y encaminado a madurar, un pequeño hombre que aún no aprendía de la vida y de amores, de vicios y las relaciones que podía traicionar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al distinguir el tono tan particular en que la veía ese joven, embelesado en el vaivén de sus labios. No era de la manera ferviente que deseas a una mujer, era algo mucho más complejo, un amor que nace del momento y que no esperas que florezca.

Podía reconocerlo en él. Sería infantil pero no era estúpida, era capaz de ver aquella emoción naciente en sus ojos oscuros, era la misma hechizante sensación de alguien que era admirada desde lejos por un amor inocente, alguien inalcanzable. Algo que te hace sentir segura, querida, con la misma ingenuidad del que se enamora por primera vez.

Era un niño para ella. Y sin embargo sabía que él la amaba.

Un aire helado se coló entre los dos y le provocó un temblor a la kunoichi, la incomodidad causada por el clima le hizo decidirse a romper el hielo a modo de distracción.

Kushina sonrió con dulzura ante los recuerdos de su primer amor. Era insólito tener que reconocer que le agradaba estar a su lado de ese modo, hace mucho que Minato y ella habían abandonado las caricias inocentes y los momentos en que no había nada más que sus miradas coincidiendo. —Y bien, ¿vas a besarme? —Kankuro despertó de su letargo, acudiendo el sonrojo a sus mejillas de inmediato.

—Kushina…—Su voz se tornó más grave por el cúmulo de sensaciones en su garganta. Aquél joven miró con parsimonia la sonrisa condescendiente; sintió rabia e impotencia por no saber que decir ante la situación. No sabía si la amaba pero la fascinación que ejercía sobre su mente y cuerpo lo atraía a ella como mosca a la miel.

—Si no vas a besarme, lo haré yo. Porque sólo te lo permitiré una vez…

Y con la misma fuerza bruta de la que había hecho gala hace unas horas en la entrada fue devorado por la pelirroja, besando su boca con desenfreno y pasión. Había tardado cinco segundos en reaccionar antes de sostenerla de la nuca y degustar como un premio la sedosa piel de sus labios carnosos. Estaba nervioso, miles de pulsaciones eléctricas recorrían su columna mientras su respiración se volvía alocada y frenética. Las mariposas envolvían su estómago en el arte de la revolución y el aire escaseaba cada vez más.

Era la primera vez que besaba de esa manera. Con el alma, con la pasión. Entregando su corazón. Ella sabía a lluvia, a lo prohibido, a la dulce hiel que se esparcía en su garganta y al asfixiante veneno que mataba lentamente su razón. Un beso de condenación.

A pesar de lo que hubiera pasado, aún si ella besaba a otro, si deseaba a otro, si pensara en otro él seguiría a su lado. Entendía por fin ese sentimiento de amor tan profundo que le tenía a la chica. Porque aunque ella no lo amara el si lo hacía y con todo su corazón. Por fin lo había comprendido. Ahora percibía ese deseo de querer seguir a su lado no importando lo doloroso que pudiera ser, no podía simplemente alejarse de ella. Aunque fuera imposible.

Cuando creyó que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia sintió el corazón quebrarse por dentro, su alma jamás estaría en paz sabiendo que no la vería más, que de ningún modo podría disfrutar de su compañía, ni de ese amor tan intenso que sus labios prometían.

Él la amaría de una manera mil veces mejor porque ella lo merecía, valía eso y mucho más… él desearía hacerla inmensamente feliz. Se separaron sin desearlo, ella con su sonrisa traviesa en los labios, él con su último gramo de cordura causando un efecto indeseado. Todo cuánto quería de ella era ilícito, sus besos, su fogosidad, su libertad. Kushina estaba casada, Kushina tenía un hijo, Kushina tenía una vida en Konoha y nada de eso lo podía cambiar.

Se acercó a la pelirroja y le acarició una mejilla, de solo pensar en todo lo que podría vivir a su lado el corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo desbocado, la sangre hervía de solo imaginar las noches en su compañía, ni el frío ni la soledad le atormentarían de nuevo a su lado. Las ilusiones de un amor infantil, que cree que siempre será eterno. —Creo que te amo.

Dolía, como si le enterraran miles de estacas en el corazón. Cada efímero momento de felicidad compartido en esa caricia con ella se volvía un puñal que se clavaba con alevosía y ventaja, desgarrándole aquellos sentimientos que ella le había mostrado tan solo en una noche.

Y su efusividad poco a poco se volvió una calma serena y tranquila, como la de alguien realmente maduro. Un tinte de la sonrisa hiriente se coló en esos labios, al igual que en su corazón. Aún no deseaba volver al mundo real, donde le esperaban las miserias de la vida, de sus acciones. Donde ella se iba a marchar y ni siquiera existiría la posibilidad de volverla a ver.

Kushina era cruel al mostrarle la felicidad y arrebatársela.

Una pequeña herida, como marcada a fuego, palpitó intensamente sobre su pecho. Sí, ella lo sabía aún mejor que él; ambos sabían perfectamente que era lo que venía ahora, en este preciso momento, fuera de ese lugar.

Había tanto que quería hacer en ese momento. Quería hacer entrar en acción a su orgullo, lanzándola lejos de su vista y regocijarse de no necesitar sus malditos sentimientos de lástima; deseaba ser él quien la abrace fuerte y robarle un beso con violencia, declarándole suya sin importarle qué pensaría ella y por supuesto él; sentía que si permanecían así, por el resto de la eternidad no importaría mucho lo que sucediera.

Como jodía el corazón humano.

El abrazo se hizo un poco más fuerte, mientras la frente de la pelirroja caía sobre su pecho y se apoyaba casi con ternura. Su silueta, en esa posición, se sentía casi delineada. Sus propias manos reaccionaron ante el cuerpo de ella, que se acogía cada vez más en su pecho como si buscara algo. Tal vez el valor que necesitaba para lo que seguía. —Kushina, esto es estúpido. —Soltó con aires de arrogancia y superioridad, en su tono más cínico. Aunque por dentro fue diferente, al sentir sus ropas algo húmedas. Por ella, por llorar.

Bien podría repetir su dialogo y apartarla, pero no tenía las ganas. Poco a poco sentía como su propio cuerpo se acoplaba para hundirla a ella entre sus brazos, encontrándolo tan cómodo como los momentos que pasaba con ella. —Yo también te amo…

Y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, quizás arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Había despertado el amor de un hombre inocente que no sería capaz de corresponder. Ambos sabían que su amor no era el mismo que esperaba, sus sentimientos no eran más que un desliz de su alma, buscando el cariño que sentía necesitar. Amaba la forma en que la adoraba, le encantaba que un simple beso lo hizo caer a sus pies.

Pero ella tenía una vida, un hombre que amaba. Ni siquiera sin ello podría funcionar. Le llevaba años de distancia, experiencia, y él tenía un largo camino por recorrer. —Kushina…—Repitió su nombre entre susurros. La lengua no cavilaba las palabras con su mente, la necesidad de gritarle y reclamarle que no lo abandonara, que no tenía dejarle tan solo como en un inicio, lo embargó. Nada valía ahora que debía afrontar el dejarla ir, por un tiempo demasiado largo y antojado como eterno. —Mañana te tienes que ir…

Se recostó a su lado con una enigmática sonrisa y la expresión de su mirada demostrando todas aquellas palabras ocultas que le pertenecían a ella, pero por egoísmo las guardaría en su corazón para siempre rememorarlas. —Mañana me tendré que ir…—Repitió.

No lo dudó. Ella le daba la opción de escoger; y lo que él deseaba era la paz que ella le ofrecía. A la noche le sobraban horas cortas y a ellos la comodidad.

Se alegró de la postura que tenía, la pequeña cintura era prisionera de sus fornidos brazos y su menudo cuerpo parecía fundirse con el suyo al punto de no distinguir el suyo o el de ella. Alzó una mano y la colocó en su rostro pero un factor le alertó.

Y fue así que soñaron juntos, imaginando el delirio de compartir sus vidas. Sus respiraciones acompasadas a un solo ritmo y el vaivén de su pecho como si fueran uno solo. Al amanecer no volvería a verla.

O

O

O

**N/Kou:** Y si les pareció largo, esto daba para más. Lo siento si el final quedó algo forzado, es todo el tiempo que me dio para editar, quizás después del concurso lo edité para cerrarlo mejor. Curiosamente me terminó gustando xD Recuerden que esto participa para el reto "Parejas Crack" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" no olviden pasar ;D


End file.
